


Before the Breakup

by PosieFreak



Series: Before the Breakup [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Legacies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosieFreak/pseuds/PosieFreak
Summary: We all know the story of how Josie Saltzman and Penelope Park treat each other after their breakup. But we don't know how they broke up. I decided to make a backstory, on how their relationship developed, and why they broke up. This is their story. I hope you'll enjoy it!





	Before the Breakup

Chapter 1 - Penelope’s POV 

It was time for dinner. I wasn’t hungry. But you couldn’t miss dinner. I sat down at my usual spot beside Sophia. The brown table was set with the same boring food we got every day. It usually felt like I could taste the food in front of my eyes, just by looking at it. The taste of it had gotten so familiar, I didn’t even need to eat it. The smell was just a part of the air. This place was hell. Sophia lightened it up, though. She was my only friend. The only friend I could tell my darkest secrets to. Including one I just told her. Sophia leaned towards me and said:  
“When did you find out you liked girls, though? This is all new information, it’s overwhelming.” She looked so fascinated with her blue eyes staring wide open at me. Even though Sophia whispered, I still shushed her. I didn’t want the information to get out. Before I could say anything, Charlotte interrupted me. Stupid, blonde haired Charlotte. I usually didn’t give a damn about what she had to say. This time I did. 

“Yeah, I heard. You like girls now, huh? How many of these girls, just counting the girls on these tables, have you had a crush on?” 

“Wait,” I said to Sophia, before Charlotte could continue talking. “Did you tell her my secret?” Suddenly, the light Sophia always shared, became darkness. How could she? 

“Your secret?” Charlotte laughed. “If it’s a secret, you’ve done a hell of a job keeping it. It’s obvious. Don’t you think we’ve noticed? That’s why you don’t have any friends in here. We don’t want to risk getting crushed on. We don’t want to be a part of that. Two of the same sex falling in love is wrong. God didn’t create us two to fall in love, you know.” 

“Well I’m thankful he didn’t. That would just be mean. Me falling in love with you?” I laughed, even though my hands were clenched under the table. 

“Oh, well I’m sure you’ve had a crush on me at some point. The boys weren’t enough. No, you’re just going to crush on the whole orphanage, huh? The sad part is, nobody is going to like you back. How sad...” she said mockingly. 

“Who says I’ve had a crush on anyone in this orphanage? Only I can know that. So don’t you dare say those things to me.” I looked her right in the eyes, not even blinking for a slight second. Anger burst out of me, but I tried to keep it concealed. My clenched fists had a target, right in front of my nose, but I kept my hand under the table. 

“Penelope...” Sophia suddenly said, laying her hand on my back. 

“NO!” I yelled, pushing her hand off immediately. People began to stare from the other tables, but I didn’t care. “You don’t get to say anything either. You betrayed me! I thought I could keep this a secret between you and I! So don’t.... Don’t talk to me!” I couldn’t look at her. Instead I looked down on my hands. 

“But don’t you get it?” Charlotte was speaking. I still had my head glued on my hands. “Without anyone knowing, you wouldn’t be able to hear, what I’m about to tell you,” Charlotte said and looked at me intensely, but I wouldn’t look at her. “I’m about to tell you the truth. It’s wrong, okay? So get that ugly thought out of your head. You can’t like girls! You don’t like girls! I’m just telling you this to help you.” While she was talking, my hands were getting clenched tighter and tighter. 

“If you knew humanity, you would know, that trying to erase my feelings doesn’t help. Because you can’t erase it. So just shut the hell UP! YOU DON’T KNOW ME!” I yelled while swaying my arm to the right. I looked up and felt tears running down my cheeks, but Charlotte wasn’t sitting in front of me. Instead of hearing her annoying voice, I only heard one sound. Screams. The sounds came from everybody in the room except me. Groups of people quickly went to the same spot. From where I sat, I could see a small glimpse of what it was. I saw Charlotte laying against a wall at the other end of the dining hall, eyes closed, hair filled with blood. Someone touching her, checking if she was breathing. Her hands got filled with blood. 

“I did this” I said shockingly to my left, but Sophia wasn’t there. She was with the group of people screaming. One person from the group was running away towards another room. 

I couldn’t look at her. What did I do? I can’t... I didn’t want her to get hurt. How did I do this? I felt my breathing moving quicker and quicker. The image of Charlotte lying beside the brick wall terrified me. I couldn’t look at it, so I moved. It was difficult, because my legs were shaking. It felt like the earth was shaking under my feet. The whole building was moving. I couldn’t breathe. I had to get out of here. Even though the whole room was filled with screams, it felt like there was one big silence. It felt more silent than silence itself. I finally found the door and getting out of it felt so liberating. Except I wasn’t alone. Three complete strangers went through the door I just left. I went inside to see what they would do. 

The youngest boy bit his own arm, so I went towards him to stop him, but someone took my arm and held me back. I looked back at the person. It was a girl, looking like my age. 

“We’ve got this,” she smiled calmly at me. How could they be so calm in this situation? And why were they here in the first place? I looked around, the guy was now looking all of them into the eyes, individually, saying the same thing to all of them. They all believed in him. It was like they got hypnotized. The room went silenced quickly, with every person he hypnotized. Quickly all the orphans went out of the room. The only adult in the group carried Charlotte in his arms, out of the room. What was happening?  
“Why are you here?” I asked. The boy just finished hypnotizing them all, and the man went into the room again. Suddenly it felt like nothing had happened. 

“We are here to save you,” the man said. “We know it doesn’t make sense right now, but it will. You’ll be safe with us. We’re going to take you to a place where you’re not alone with this. A place where you belong. A place with people like you. We’re going now, so I hope you don’t have to pack a lot of stuff.” All this information was all too much for me. I almost killed someone. All three of them looked so calm. Why did they want to help me? Why weren’t they running away from me? Why weren’t they scared of me? Those questions were burning in my head, but I was too shocked to get the answers. 

Instead, I just asked this one question: 

“What is this place called?” 

The man suddenly got a small smile on his face. “The Salvatore Boarding School.”


End file.
